


Chapitre 1

by Juwrites (DarknessTurnsMeOn)



Series: Behind These Hazel Eyes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/Juwrites
Summary: Angleterre, quelques années avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.Famille apparemment sans histoires, les Lombard se retrouvent face à l'histoire d'amour impossible entre leur fils aîné et leur fille. Après les avoir surpris ensemble, ils décident de chasser le jeune homme, Peter, laissant Jane complètement désespérée.1940, Londres.Alors que la guerre éclair vient de se finir, Jane devenue infirmière de guerre soigne un jeune soldat anglais, Aidan Fleming, l'empêchant de devenir aveugle. Rapidement les deux jeunes gens tombent amoureux. Jane pense avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur, jusqu'au jour où Peter refait surface dans sa vie.





	Chapitre 1

**1933.**

 

C'est à peine le début de l'été et il fait déjà très chaud. Adossée contre la barrière menant à notre pré, j'observe mes frères rassembler les ballots de paille pour les vaches de notre père. De plus loin, me parvienne les rires et les cris joyeux des enfants qui jouent et se baignent dans la rivière située un peu plus en contrebas de notre terrain. Je tourne de nouveau mon attention vers Peter, John et Michael. Si le plus jeune de mes frères ne soulève que de très petites quantités de foins à cause de son aspect chétif, les deux autres en porte presque trois fois plus que lui, en allant deux fois plus vite. John a relevé la masse de ses cheveux blonds sous une vieille casquette de notre père, qui protège aussi ses yeux bleus de la lumière aveuglante du soleil, ses manches de sa chemise retroussées au niveau de ses coudes, le tissu lui colle dans le dos, formant une auréole de sueur, alors qu'il est entré en compétition avec notre aîné. Peter, lui, a abandonné sa chemise depuis bien longtemps, sa peau hâlée brille au soleil à cause de la transpiration. À chacun de ses mouvements, les muscles de son dos bougent en harmonie avec ceux de ses bras, de fines gouttes d'eau se faufilant entre eux, ses cheveux noirs collés à son front, ses yeux verts brillants au soleil. Je reste là, à l'observer, hypnotisée, comme la plupart des filles de Harlow qui passent leur temps à regarder mon frère aîné en gloussant, rougissant dès que celui-ci leur adresse un bonjour ou juste un sourire, je soupçonne même certaines d'entre elles de s'être cachées pour le reluquer en toute tranquillité. Peter est de loin le plus beau jeune homme de Harlow et cela n'a échappé à personne, et surtout pas aux mères qui essayent de le marier avec leurs filles.

 

“Jane !”

 

Je sors de mes pensées et vois que John me fait des grands signes de la main, et je me souviens d'un coup pourquoi je suis ici, notre mère m'a chargée d'apporter de l'eau et le déjeuner des travailleurs. Les autres années, notre père travail avec les garçons, pendant que ma mère et moi préparons les différents bocaux de confitures ou de fruits à vendre ou pour notre garde-manger, mais cette année, la vieille blessure de guerre de papa s'est réveillée, faisant des siennes et l'empêchant de prêter main forte à ses trois fils. Je soulève mon panier, enjambe la clôture et me dirige vers eux, d'un pas léger.

 

“Maman m'envoie avec votre repas”, leur dis-je, une fois arrivée à leur hauteur.

 

Michael est le premier à lâcher sa fourche, se précipitant vers moi comme si j'étais sa sauveuse, prêt à fouiller à l'intérieur du panier que je tiens pour être le premier à se servir.

 

“Oh non, certainement pas !”, je lui dis, en retirant le panier de sa portée. “Maman a dit que tu devais prendre ça en premier”, j'ajoute, en sortant de ma poche le flacon vert contenant ses vitamines.

“Mais je me sens bien”, proteste mon jeune frère lorsque je lui mets la petite bouteille dans la main.

“Ordre du médecin et de l'autorité maternelle, tu n'as pas le choix. On a bien failli te perdre l'hiver dernier.”

 

Un peu boudeur, Michael s'éloigne quelques secondes plus tard, son repas et sa gourde dans les mains, après que je me sois bien assurée qu'il ait avalé la mixture ambrée de la bouteille. Il s’assoit sous un arbre et commence a dévorer son sandwich à la viande sans adresser un mot à qui que ce soit, plus d'une fois il nous a avoué qu'il nous trouvait trop protecteur avec lui, mais il ne semble pas comprendre que c'est pour son bien.

 

“C'est quoi encore son problème ?”, me demande John en s'approchant à son tour.

“Maman m'a envoyé avec son médicament, il a dû croire qu'il allait pouvoir déjouer sa vigilance.”

“Ce gosse à la tête dure. Il est têtu et ne pense pas aux conséquences.”

 

Il fouille à son tour dans le panier et en sort le même sandwich que celui de Michael et s'assoit lui aussi à l'ombre, mais contrairement à notre benjamin, celle d'une meule de foin. Peter arrive enfin, essuyant son visage et son torse moite avec sa chemise à carreaux.

 

“J'espère que ces deux goinfres m'ont laissé de quoi manger”, plaisante-t-il en arrivant à mon niveau, avant de prendre le panier de mes mains.

“Rassures-toi, j'y ai veillé, tu as même un petit extra dans ton sandwich.”

“Merci”, me dit-il. “Tu es la meilleure petite sœur du monde.”

 

Avec cette dernière phrase, il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de s'éloigner et de prendre place en plein soleil, comme si de rien n'était. Au moment où ses lèvres se sont posées sur ma peau, j'ai senti mes joues s'empourprées et une drôle de sensation dans mon bas-ventre, une chose qui je le sais n'est pas censée arriver, parce que Peter et mon frère et que c'est mal, je le sais. Et pourtant, pourtant, le voir ainsi, sans sa chemise, son pantalon épousant chaque courbe de son corps me rends toute chose et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quelles sensations pourrait avoir ses lèvres sur le reste de mon corps et ses bras autour de moi d'une autre façon que celle d'un frère. Je secoue la tête et essaye de chasser ses pensées en me reprenant, et en essayant de ne pas me dire que j'y pense depuis quelque temps maintenant. Mais comment ne pas y penser quand ce garçon, cet homme, se balade à longueur de temps dans la même maison que moi, librement, sans ce soucier de quoi que se soit.

 

“Jane !!! Jane !!!”

 

La voix qui résonne derrière moi me fait sortir de ma torpeur, quand je me retourne, mon amie Natalia agite la main dans ma direction. Je connais Natalia depuis mon enfance et elle est ma meilleure amie depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées. C'est à mon sens la plus belle fille de Harlow, grande, plantureuse, blonde aux yeux bleus, elle est le rêve éveillé de tous les hommes de Harlow, y compris de mes trois frères. Depuis notre plus jeune âge, je suis habituée à être mise à l'écart et à être invisible dès que quelqu'un parle à mon amie sans même voir que je suis à ses côtés. Je suis invisible à côté d'elle la plupart du temps et Natalia le sait, mais ses tentatives pour me mettre en avant échouent et généralement, personne ne me parle ou uniquement par politesse. C'est pour cela que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes sentiments étranges envers Peter.

 

Je rebrousse chemin dans sa direction, repassant par la barrière que j'ai enjambée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ma meilleure amie est plantée là, son regard rivé sur le corps à demi-nu de Peter, qui porte à ses lèvres sa gourde en métal.

 

“Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ton frère soit toujours célibataire ou du moins pas encore marié.”

“Tu devrais essuyer le filet de bave qui te coule sur le menton”, je lui fais remarquer alors que je me redresse.

Elle se touche le menton, “arrêtes, ce n'est pas drôle.”

“Bien sûr que si, tu es comme toutes les autres filles de ce village, à regarder Peter comme s'il était un morceau de viande et non un être humain.”

“Excuses-moi, mais est-ce que tu as conscience que tu vis sous le même toit qu'un véritable dieu grec ? Ce garçon a été sculpté dans le marbre.”

 

Je soupire, j'en ai bien conscience, bien plus qu'elle ne le croit.

 


End file.
